Reflective Tease
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Submission for the secret santa exchange on the kink meme, fan fic for singyoutosleep: Mirror Sex Prompt


Title: Reflective Tease  
Author: Blondezilla90  
Rating: NC-17  
Character/Pairing: Finn/Rachel  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I just use them for my own and my readers pleasure.  
Summary: Secret Santa submission, fan fic for singyoutosleep: Finchel mirror sex prompt.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finn, how many times have I told you NOT to put all your stuff on my desk. There is just not enough room and it ALWAYS ends up on the floor," Rachel ranted as she looked at him from in front of her mirror. Finn shrugged his shoulder and smiled sheepishly, giving her one of his trademark half smiles.

"Sorry?" He mumbled and propped himself up, grabbing his US History book which was lying on the bed next to him. Rachel only rolled her eyes in response and bent over to grab all the items that had fallen to the ground. What she didn't notice was that her shirt was cut so low it revealed her cleavage and bra in front of the mirror. She mumbled under her breath, causing Finn to look up and stare at the sight in the mirror. He shifted uncomfortably and just stared, gulping as Rachel wildly moved around, causing her breasts to be pressed together a little. He noticed the pink lacy bra she was wearing. It was his favorite, because it was slightly low cut and perfectly shaped her boobs. He loved Rachel's boobs so much. They weren't huge, but certainly big enough to fit perfectly into his palm. He loved squeezing them and playing with her nipples as they always perked at his touch. He loved flicking his tongue over them and sucking at her mounds.

Finn felt a slight stir in his pants and he shifted around a little, gasping as Rachel straightened her legs, her ass sticking out as her upper body was bent forward. Her skirt rode up enough to reveal the lacy pink panties, matching his favorite bra. He felt his throat go dry and he took a deep breath as his pants suddenly felt like a cage. Didn't she know what a fucking tease she was? She probably did and wanted to punish him now for piling his stuff on her desk again. Before Finn knew what was happening he was crawling off the bed and grasped Rachel's hips from behind. She shrieked loudly in surprise and dropped the books she had collected off the floor.

"FINN!" she yelled and tried to turn around to slap his chest, but it was no use. Finn held her tightly by her hips and pulled her as close as he could. A gasp left her lips as he moaned and his lower half fully pressed against her ass. All of the sudden she was very aware of the erection pressed against her backside and she purred a little, raising an eyebrow as she turned her head. Her hair fell over her shoulder and Finn noticed that now his view at her cleavage was blocked by it. So he used one of his hands to grab it, moving it out of the way and to her back as she sighed contently, staring at the mirror.

"Finn what...are you doing?" she huskily mumbled as he pressed her even harder against himself, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips.

"You know you're a fucking tease?" His voice was thick with need as he spoke, tugging at her hair slightly to turn her head towards the mirror.

"From the bed I was able to see your boobs in their bra and...this skirt," he let go of her hip and tugged at the piece of clothing, "doesn't really cover your ass when you bend over. You match today. Did you plan this, huh?" His voice was husky but firm and Rachel felt a gush of wetness pool in her panties. She bit her lower lip as she stared into Finn's eyes through the mirror, arching her back to have her boobs show off even better.

"Maybe," Rachel replied teasingly and smiled. Finn smirked and tugged at her hair again. Rachel stood up straight and Finn immediately leaned down to attack her neck with his lips. He gently tugged at her skin and bit it lightly, causing Rachel to moan in response. She loved it when Finn took control. She closed her eyes as his tongue soothed her flesh and felt his lips slide against her throat and up her jaw. Her eyes opened and Finn turned her head enough to press his mouth against hers. His tongue brushed against her lips and parted them forcefully, invading her mouth in the most delicious ways. Their tongues fought a battle of dominance, which Rachel was clearly losing. A shock of electricity ran through her body, ending in her lower body. She felt herself growing wetter with each stroke of his tongue and she felt the ache between her legs grow. Subconsciously her lower body thrust back and forth, brushing her ass over Finn's jeans. He moaned into her mouth and let go of her hair, letting his left hand move to the hem of her shirt. His hand found its way underneath it, moving over her ribcage to slip underneath her bra. He cupped her boob and pinched her nipple. Rachel moaned loudly at the contact and pressed herself further into his hand.

"You like that, baby. I know you do," Finn whispered breathlessly against her ear, pinching her nipple again as his right hand came to her front. He let it slide between her thighs and cupped her through her panties. Rachel shut her eyes in ecstasy and pressed herself closer against him.

"You're dripping wet, baby. I feel it even through your panties. Do I turn you on that much, hm?" His breath tickled her ear as he spoke and Rachel felt every nerve ending in her body scream. She wanted more. No, she needed more.

"Please...," she begged and whimpered as his finger pressed against her cloth-covered clit.

"Please what?" He murmured into her neck and slid his hand over her panties, pressing his palm against her clit as his finger pressed against her cloth-covered opening. Another whimper escaped Rachel's mouth and she sighed, grinding her body against him.

"Please...touch me...please...do something..." She whimpered and closed her eyes, throwing her head against Finn's shoulder. He smiled lightly, but he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"What do you want me to do? Are you aching for me, baby?" he spoke calmly as his hand slid back and forth, driving Rachel insane with need.

"Yes...I'm aching so bad...I need you to touch me. Fuck me...do something..." Her voice was desperate and Finn smiled against her skin. Finally he let his hand tug at her panties, pulling them down.

"Look into the mirror," he ordered as he grabbed her right thigh, moving her leg up to prop her foot against her pink bean bag chair, opening her up completely. Only slowly Rachel obligated and opened her eyes, tilting her head forward to gasp at the sight.

"Look how fucking gorgeous you are...and how wet...," he mumbled and kneading her thigh before slipping his hand up and brushing his fingers against her opening. Rachel let out a high pitched moan as his thumb brushed against her throbbing clit, his fore and middle finger sliding into her body.

"Oh god...oh...god...ohhh god," she whimpered and closed her eyes. The same moment she felt Finn pull his hand away, settling on her thigh once again.

"I said open your eyes..." His voice was strict and she knew she had to do what he wanted. She took a moment to regain control over her senses, opening her eyes to look at the mirror. Immediately Finn rewarded her with his fingers brushing against her clit. She moaned and felt her legs tremble. One of her arms came up and around his neck, holding herself up as Finn let his fingers slide into her body again.

"You're so fucking wet baby. Just for me." He gently took her earlobe between his lips to suck and lick it.

"Yes...just for you...just...for you..." Finn pulled his lips away and started to move his hand back and forth, circling it just the way she liked it. His tongue darted out and licked a path over her neck up to her jaw, gently sucking on the skin behind her ear. Rachel's entire body shook in pleasure and she moaned as he added another finger, gently sliding them in and out, crossing his fingers inside.

"Please Finn...I'm so close...," she whispered hoarsely and bucked her hips.

"Wanna cum baby? Want me to make you cum..." On cue he moved his hand with more force. Rachel just nodded her head and whimpered desperately as he shoved his fingers even deeper into her, sucking on her neck.

"Touch your clit...and make yourself cum...I wanna feel you around my fingers...i wanna imagine how it will feel around my cock." His voice was trembling with pleasure and Rachel felt like she was going to cum just by the sound of it. She let her free hand slide down and touch her clit frantically, her walls clenching around Finn's fingers as she tumbled over the edge. She cried out as several shivers ran through her body. Her fingers kept moving until the clenching of her walls stopped and Finn slowly pulled them out. He smiled proudly at her and brushed one of his fingers against her lips, gently letting her suck off her own wetness. His jeans grew even tighter at the sight and he latched his mouth against hers as he pulled his fingers away, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth to taste her off her lips.

"I fucking love you...so much..." he mumbled and wrapped his left arm around her, his right coming down to undo the button of his jeans which slid down and pooled around his ankles. Rachel's breathing was erratic and her whole body felt like jelly, yet she found the strength to let her right hand slide behind her and cup Finn through his boxers. She squeezed him hard and giggled lightly at his reaction, gently kneading him. It took Finn's entire willpower to push her hand away. He smiled and grabbed her arms, bending Rachel slightly over to prop her hands against the desk. Rachel's breathing increased again and Finn fumbled with the drawer of her desk. Soon he opened it and rummaged around, knowing Rachel kept condoms even in there.

"No need...pill," she murmured and pushed her ass against him. He grinned brightly and let his hands travel over her arms and sides, flipping her skirt up. He licked his lips as he saw her exposed ass. He gave it a light smack and pulled down his boxers to shove his erection between her legs. Rachel moaned as she felt his cock brush against her clit, closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes..." Finn said again, squeezing her hips. Rachel's lips curled up into a dirty smile.

"You want me to watch while you fuck me?" The husky undertone in her voice caused Finn to groan and rub his erection against her seeping entrance.

"Yes..." He simply replied and grasped her right thigh. He pulled away from her and thrust up into her body. A loud moan escaped Rachel's mouth and she fought the urge to close her eyes. Slowly Finn slid out of her again, pushing harder as he plunged back in.

"God...that feels so good, baby," Rachel moaned and curled her fingers around the edge of the desk, using all her strength to hold her body up. Finn repeated the motion several times before he settled for a steady rhythm. He loved Rachel's body. Despite the countless times they had sex, she was still tight. Once he actually popped her cherry he discovered just how sexual she was. After all, she was a teenager with raging hormones just like he was.

"Fuck, Rachel...," he groaned as she clenched her muscles around him.

"I need more...I need harder...Finn...fuck me...," she groaned and arched her back, pushing her body against his with more force. He smirked at her behavior and slid his left hand to her front, pinching her clit as he moved even harder into her body.

"You'll be sore tomorrow...," he said with a ragged breath and grasped her right thigh tightly, increasing his speed.

"I don't...care...fuck me...harder." She pressed through clenched teeth and used all her might to push back against him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the air, while Rachel felt a slight pain in her lower body. That's how she liked it. She loved the slight soreness after he fucked her so hard. She loved the fullness she felt even hours after they did it.

"I am baby...I am..." Finn had to use all his strength to increase his pace. Rachel's eyes were fixed on the mirror, watching Finn repeatedly disappearing into her body. She moaned and screamed as his fingers pinched her clit again and she let go, slumping on the desk as she came. She felt Finn still his movements as he followed her, trying to hold himself up. She felt his cum fill her and she clenched her muscles around him, purring through her constant panting. The two of them didn't move for several minutes until Finn gathered his strength one last time and pulled out of her, moving his boxers up and kicking his jeans away. Rachel watched him through hooded eyes and felt herself being picked up and carried to the bed. Soon the two of them were lying down, Rachel tightly snuggled into his chest, her left leg draped over his.

"I love you," she mumbled tiredly and hugged his chest tightly. Finn kissed her forehead and smiled, squeezing her body gently.

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
